Saishii Yamanaka
is a powerful young kuniochi hailing from the village of Konohagakure. A member of the Yamanaka Clan, she is considered to be easily one of the most powerful shinobi known to their history. Blessed with the unique kekkei tota of the Mind Release, she has taken her clan's humdrum hiden to a whole new level, learning the mind inside and out. Unlike her clan members, she has also learned how to apply it to her medical ninjutsu, taking it to levels in terms of its ability. A student of the brain and all of its inner workings she has learned how to deduct its weaknesses and how to "fool" it, further aiding her in the quest for increasing her abilities. Known also for her genjutsu prowess, she promises to be one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha's history, taking her place beside such greats as Hashirama, Kakashi and Naruto Uzumaki. Background Cultivation of the Brain Personality Calm, and a workaholic. Those are the first things that come to mind when describing Saishii's personality. Whether it is discovering something new about the brain or training for the sake of improving her skills, she will always find an excuse to keep working and keep reaching, in order to surpass the legends that have come to define her village. Many describe her as the book worm type, which contrasts sharply with the pre-madonna appearance that she displays in public. Otherwise she is considered a happy go lucky person with just a hint of ambition to be the best that she can be. However, this "personality" masquerade hides her what she is really like when it comes to alone time. There, she is a highly sadistic person, one who enjoys experimenting on others for the purpose of extending and growing her own abilities. Her nonchalance in the face of a blood bath or morbid scenes is considered slightly disturbing by all of her allies, including Orochimaru and Danzo. Being a member of Root, she got to know those two quite well, and they are considered to be the only ones who know her real personality and the ruse she displays for the public eye. She also considered to be extremely power hungry, seeking others with ambition as a means to her own end, and discarding them when they had outgrown their use. Thus she is not one to be easily trifled with, though she hides a dark secret from both her allies and the public.... Appearance Future.png Future Yamanaka2.png Future Yamanaka.png Abilities Intelligence Manipulation Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Onmyōdō Genjutsu Chakra Reserves Medical Ninjutsu As part of her of her study of the brain, Saishii undertook medic ninja training. Once starting, she began practicing chakra control and increasing her chakra reserves. Thus she is a highly skilled user of the Mystical Palm Technique, thanks to her good chakra control. She is also able to perform delicate surgeries, and create precise incisions when removing pieces of debris and other things from areas such as the brain, marking a further testament to her skills. She also has performed surgeries on herself, such as the removal of a piece of her cerebral cortex (said to house her KT). She has since cultivated that removed piece into a brain that she plans on dividing up among some of her "allies".